


Kurill Prime…the Vorta’s home planet

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Star Trek into darkness.....a bit different [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Khan is not a bad guy after all, Light BDSM, Major Character death (but it is Khan!), Mentions of prior injuries and torture, Multi, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they head towards the Dominion Jim feels utterly alone and recalls some nice moments together with Spock and Khan. Will or will the Vortas not make clones of Khan? And can Spock survive containing Khan's katra for long enough time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

It would take at least a month even at nearly max warp to reach the Dominion and they couldn’t make the negotiations with the Vortas about the clones through the official channels.

So they would just have to “sit” put and wait. Jim’s bed felt cold and lonely in the nights. Khan’s body was lying nearly dead in the cryotube while Scotty and Bones were working on getting the ship’s med-bays bone- and tissue-generators more efficient before they would even try to thaw the body again and Spock was in his own quarters trying to cope with containing Khan’s katra.

Jim had tried to set the sex-equipment that he had borrowed from Bones’ med-bay to something similar to what they had done together him, Khan and Spock but he had thrown it away on his bed in frustration.

He felt that he ought to have more self-control, but he realized that he failed. He just got more and more short-tempered and he couldn’t even get a proper release by himself by masturbation. He actually got a bit worried that sex…or the lack of the very same….all of a sudden could become just as important as when he was a horny 15 years old teenager. No, even worse! Normally he would be able to function fine without sex for several weeks, but now he found it difficult to do his duties as a captain because the only dammed thing he could think of was how it felt as he and Khan had added Spock’s body into their relationship.

Jim had thought that Khan’s experiences with Marcus and his men would have ruined Khan’s sex life forever only leaving the possibility of “vanilla” and had therefore almost hidden his own desires towards rougher sex, both as a receiver but even more as a giver of pain and domination. After their first time together after Xotoi, the whip that had made Khan’s eyes worried and the restraints and never been shown or mentioned again, and Jim had been content with what he thought was what Khan was able to offer.

Jim didn’t mind to bottom when his lover was as confident and strong as Khan. It was nice sometimes to give up control. And Khan didn’t mind to bottom either even though he wouldn’t do it as often or if he did, he would often do it from the top, riding Jim’s cock. His strong thigh-muscles could keep him going on forever, but Jim was sometimes glad that Khan was not a mind-reader because Jim had fantasies about a gagged Khan wearing a black tight leather harness with his hands bound behind his back and clamps on pierced nipples and still using his strength to ride Jim’s cock.

Of course it was revealed the first time they were in bed together the three of them. Well actually before that as they still were in that Gym and Jim was the only one dressed. A failure Jim quickly corrected and even if they didn’t have actual sex there, Spock mind-melded with them both. With him as a middle-man they felt and saw parts of each other’s thoughts and memories and even if Jim had thought his fantasies were well buried and concealed Khan had just laughed and said with a smile:

“You could just have asked! I’m afraid that the sexual torture that Marcus and his men exposed me to together with your gentle sex has turned me in to a bit of a masochist. I didn’t mind the restraints back then, Jim, but I thought honestly that it wasn’t your area…the domination part of it. You mentioned that the whip was for you. But you lied, didn’t you? How stupid of me. Being a captain would indicate that you would like to dominate, but you held back your desires for my sake, didn’t you?”

Khan had laid back on the mattress and had opened up his arms and had spread his leg a bit and had looked at both men with his eyes half closed:

“My body is at your disposal and I do not mind a bit of pain. I heal fast!”

That exclamation went straight to Jim’s crouch but Spock just looked at Khan…parts of him not at all uninterested in the idea of restraints and a willing body…or two… and asked:

“Is it to be understood that when you are healing and are in pain and you moan…then it is of pleasure?”

Khan sat up again: “No way. Those things do not belong together. You are not familiar with “masochism” or “sadism”?”

Spock turned a bit green: “I’ve read about it and found it fascinating and actually a bit weird that people can find pleasure in receiving and giving pain, to dominate and to be submissive. I understand it has something to do with giving up control and the liberation in that and endorphins, but as before….many things about humans fascinate me, but at the same time leave me very puzzled!”

Khan just looked at Spock and said: “But then again…..while you were fucking me or I you before, you used elements of both sadism and masochism, domination and submission. You dominated me and hurt me a bit and at the same time you gave me immense sexual pleasure. And I did the same thing to you, biting at your neck while I fucked you!”

“Oh” was Spock’s answer: “I had understood that it was more…profound…..and… and severe…than that! Those elements are not unfamiliar in the mating rituals amongst Vulcans!”

Khan looked back at Jim and smiled: “Well it seems that we are going to spice up our sex-life, not only by adding another partner but by making our replicators make something suitable for a bit of light BDSM-sex!”

_____________________________

Maybe it was because of the lack of pheromones from Khan and from Spock that Jim couldn’t even masturbate fulfillingly by now. He would have to go to Bones. This tension made it impossible for him to carry out his duties in a decent way. What good is a captain when the only thing he could think of was to make his lovers return to his bed as soon as possible and preferably yesterday?

It had not always been easy to have spare-time together at the same time, the three of them and especially when they could not/would not make it official. Sometimes it would only be Spock and Khan…and then it got a bit more violent…being two strong creatures. Not that Spock deliberately would actively seek to harm Khan…the sadistic stroke in Spock wasn’t as profound as it was in Jim…..but he would be rather dominating and Khan didn’t seem to mind.

He said that he trusted Spock totally and both Spock and Jim had the suspicion that Khan pretended that he sometimes was weaker than he really was. At any time Khan could have got out of Spock’s pinning his arms over his head and turned Spock around and pin him against the mattress instead, but he didn’t. Khan secretly found it actually arousing to pretend to be weaker and that was the case with the restraints, the cuffs, the spreader-bars and the harnesses. He could easily break out of them, but he never showed that he could.

Sometimes it was just Spock and Jim and even if Jim liked that Spock was being a very caring and gentle lover and took care of Jim being very well prepared if he was the bottom, Jim missed Khan being a part of their sex-life too. It was always better when Khan participated but to get spare time together all three at the same time didn’t occur as often as they would have liked it. But when it did!…oh!

_______________________

Jim was sitting on his bed. He had gone to visit Bones in the med-bay and had thought of explaining his difficulties but had dropped the idea as he saw how busy Scotty and Bones were enhancing the tissue- and bones-generators that would be able to heal Khan’s frozen body. So after a few remarks about that they were doing an excellent job, he had turned around and gone back to his room.

Jim had even thought about letting all decency go down the sewer and visit Spock and ask him to come to his bed. But he knew from prior and very short visits in Spock’s quarters, that Spock was meditating a lot and that the last thing on his mind would be sex right now.

Only one thing to do then. Use his memories and his imagination.

Jim picked up the equipment from sheet beside him and prepared to use it. First the devises on his nipples and the plug up his arse. As the automatic settings set in and the plug inflated and began to move, he closed his eyes an imagined that it was Khan’s three strong and long fingers stroking his prostate. He laid back in the big bed. Much too big for one man now.

He moved his arms over his head imagining that it was Spock sitting on them while he caressed and twisted Jim’s nipples between his sensitive fingers. It gave Spock just as much pleasure to touch others as it gave the others when he was touching them. Jim put his own fingers of his left hand in his mouth an imagined that it was Spock’s fingers, that he was licking them and that that made Spock moan. They had tried it once, Khan and Jim, to see if they could make Spock ejaculate only by touching Spock’s fingers or inserting them in several of their bodily openings. It turned out that they could!

Oh…this was indeed working! The sex-equipment did not have settings/sounds/touch that could match what they did together. Maybe it should be something they could make Chekov work on…being a computer genius……Jim chuckled but gasped as the automatic settings in the plug were altered. He opened his eyes and put his now very hard cock in the other devise and put the settings on “deep throat”. Not that it could be compared to Khan’s skills in that area but it would do. His imagination would have to do the rest….the bed and the faint hummings from the devises faded…

_He was back in bed with his lovers…. He was on his bed – lying diagonally._

_He had his arms over his head and a sitting Spock had Jim’s hands pinned between his legs._

_Jim couldn’t move them. Spock twisted Jim’s nipples in turn between his fingers of his right hand while he actually fucked Jims’ mouth with the fingers of his left hand._

_Khan was sitting, still in his harness, between Jim's slightly bend legs and had three fingers up Jim’s ass slowly moving his long and gracious fingers in and out of Jim’s hole, scissoring his fingers and graduately opening Jim more and more while brushing over the prostate now and then and he was licking at the head of Jim’s cock, just teasingly putting the tip of his tongue down the slit a bit, which made Jim shudder and groan and remembering the sounding him and Spock and done to Khan’s cock while Khan had been bound spread eagle to eyelets that very conveniently had been put in the floor and in the ceiling in the captains quarters._

_(They had borrowed the sound-set in the med-bay’s display of ancient medical equipment and had the replicator make a copy before they secretly returned it. There were other “tools” they had borrowed as well). They had made it to the biggest sound in the set, nearly the thickness of a finger, before Khan had moaned, shuddered and ejaculated….to their big disturbance not only semen but blood too. But he had only said that it had been intense and he would heal quickly and that it had felt “so good”_.

Jim moaned a bit more as he remembered that scene that had taken place only half an hour before they ended up in his bed all three of them:

_Khan had been a pretty sight with the black leather harness against his pale skin. With weights that stretched his pierced nipples obscenely long and actually made them bleed a little even if it stopped fast. To make things painful for Khan was not easy as he was trained to ignore a lot of pain and Spock and Jim had to be very inventive to introduce new kinds of pain if they wanted a reaction. And they wanted that…all three of them. Spock had moved a bit, released Jim's hands and Jim had turned his head a bit and now he could reach Spock’s cock. Not that he was able to deep throat it. Only Khan could do that and only if Spock did “inflate” his cock a bit, but Jim could lick and suck and as he did that_

(Jim was sad that no setting fitted that possibility)

_Spock leaned back on his arms with his thighs wide spread still sitting on his bend legs and closed his eyes, letting the feelings wash over him. Jim could see that Spock was close and Jim found it very difficult to give a decent blow-job to Spock as Khan had deep throated Jim’s cock and was humming and swallowing around it while he still was brushing Jim's prostate. No one was serving Khan right now but it wasn’t necessary he had said. He had had enough for now. And it was true. Both Spock and Jim had been “working” on Khan as the first thing when they met 2 hours prior._

Jim could feel that he was close now. Just remembering the sight of Khan’s head moving up and down, swallowing Jim’s cock to the base and Jim knowing that the weights in Khan’s pierced nipples still made them very sensitive and that he and Spock had planned one more devilish thing to make Khan come another time before they stopped, well the thought of what they had done to Khan finally tipped him over the edge and he came. Jim opened his eyes. Well that would have to do for now. Imagination and memories and the sexual equipment. But he really, really hoped that the Vortas would agree to make a clone or that Bones and Scotty could make miracles with Khan’s destroyed body.


	2. chapter 2

When they finally reached Kurill Prime Spock had adjusted to containing Khan’s Katra and was able to work a bit and therefore he accompanied Jim as his 1st officer at the first meeting with the representatives from the Vortas, leaving Bones and Scotty from the “conspiracy” as they called it, to try to negotiate with the Vortas from the planet “Motak” where the knowledge of making clones was the best.  
The conspiracy had expected it to be rather difficult but as the delegate came on board (very unofficially) she first asked to see the body they wanted to have cloned and after that there were no problems. Not even with the language as she wore a sort of translate-contraption that was able to translate into an OK and understandable “standard”. The Vortas would even make 5 clones for only a slight elevated price for one.  
She understood that the nano-robots had to be injected when the foetus had a certain size and had asked for enough for 5 clones. It was not a problem since Bones had quite a lot stored by now. Retrieving tissue to clone was just as easy to obtain as Bones had frozen the…hm…remains of Khan left on the bio-bed as they removed his destroyed body to the cryo-tube.  
The Vortas would be able to make the clones safely in about 2 months. They would be at the age of 25 and “empty”, that was with no conscious mind. Luckily the USS Enterprise was supposed to stay in the Dominion-area for about 3 months. That should leave time enough for the Vortas to make the clones before the Enterprise had to leave. 

That left just the payment. Jim and Spock had told that the conspiracy could empty their personal accounts if they needed that and buy whatever the Vortas wanted. But the payment turned out to be much cheaper than that.

Bones and Scotty and the Vorta woman had been standing in the med-bay as they were going to walk to one of the meeting rooms as the Vorta caught a glimpse of a piece of metal that Scotty had had in his pocket and found it unpleasant to sit down with and had put on Bones table.

The Vorta had looked impressed and had asked almost reverently “May I touch?”

She had taken the broken went-house reverently in her hands and had said: “It is a piece of art, isn’t it?”

And Scotty had been close to blurt that it just was a “broken piece of shit from a bloody went-house…”

But Bones who was rather observant, as he was used to read Spock, had caught….something…… and had just nodded.

It turned out that the Vortas knew about aluminum (they checked with the atom-number and the periodic-table to be sure that they were talking about the same metal but atom-numbers are atom-numbers) and that it was the most costly metal in the Dominion. 100 times as valuable as gold or platinum. And she told them that ½ kilogram of it would be payment enough instead of the gold and platinum they had discussed.

Bones sat for a few seconds and then he said: “No…..that is not fair..”

And the Vorta looked at him and said: “You’ll have to understand that to make illegal clones we have to….”

But he interrupted her: “That is not what I meant. Aluminum is not that costly in the Federation! It is very common…useful and versatile yes, but common….”

The Vorta was puzzled: “Yes it is common in the crust of many planets and moons. But it is very difficult to extract!”

Now Scotty understood: “Wait a sec. I’ll be back soon” and he left.

Bones continued: “Back on Earth, maybe 500 years ago, there was an emperor who had a set of cutlery made of aluminum. It was the most precious item in his treasury. More valuable than his 100 persons set of gold plates or his set of silver goblets for 100 persons…”

“Exactly”, said the Vorta: “but….”

Bones held up his hand: “But then about 400 years ago the scientists on Earth found out a better way to extract aluminum. It acquires a lot of electric energy, but that is not difficult if you have access to water- or wind-energy and since then we have a lot of rather cheap aluminum. It would not be fair to you to accept that our payment could be only in aluminum” and Bones showed her pictures and films of aluminum-production on his Padd and told her: “Hell….we even at a time used as a foil to wrap food and threw it away afterwards!”

The Vorta looked shocked and that was the moment Scotty returned: “Here” he said as he handed the Vorta a bag: “I looked through the rubbish-box and found about 1 kg of aluminum-thingies and I found my old book about “how to make aluminum and lots of other fun stuff about metals”…..here…the lot is yours! I suppose you would be able to translate the English.”

She looked at them: “Are you just going to hand me over such valuable secrets for almost nothing?!”

“Yeah” said Scotty: “just make them dammed clones…and fast. We miss that bastard!” 

She smiled: “You must have a secret about how to transfer a soul to the “empty” bodies. That is something we find it difficult to do, but well, we have valuable secrets to share with the Federation, too. I think that both our people can prosper from our encounter. I’m impressed though by your honesty..”  
It looked as she was going to say something more, but then she turned around and left.  
______________________  
The Vortas kept their promise and thank god they did. The original destroyed body of Khan had silently died in the cryo-tube while still frozen. Bones had discovered it as the lights in the panel went out. First he thought it was a mal-function of the cryotube but as the remnants in the tube were examined they found out that the body had died. 

As USS Enterprise returned to Kurill Prime after having traveled through the Dominion for almost 2 months, visiting a lot of planets and as Jim put it: “Doing a lot of diplomatic work by seeing a lot of strange people and eating even stranger food”, Spock, Jim and the rest of the conspiracy were secretly told that the clones were ready and that they could be beamed up (a technology in which the Vortas were very interested). The USS Enterprise should travel to one of the other planets, “Motak”, and the clones could be beamed on board. They were ready, but sedated. And empty-minded.  
_____________________  
It turned out, when they met the Vorta-woman again, that the work on one of the clones had failed and it had died. She had brought back some of the aluminum, since they hadn’t been able to make 5 as promised. But she was told to keep it and she left leaving the 4 clones. They all hurried to the med-bay, where Sarek and Spock Prime were waiting dressed in the red priest-robes. Spock was dressed in the red robe again and everyone except Bones and Jim left the med-bay and the 3 Vulcans. Bones examined the clone they had chosen to be the one they would use. The rest would be cryo-tubed.  
It was totally still in the med-bay. Only the faint humming and tiny cracks from the ship were to be heard. “The ship-song” as both Jim and Scotty would call it. The chanting from the 3 Vulcans started….and they placed their hands on the clone’s head. Spock called Khan in his mind…….  
_______________________  
Khan opened his eyes. It seemed as if he had a bit difficulties focusing. Bones came nearer, armed with the usual tricorder. Khan looked at him and said with a smirk: “There is something wrong. Bones do not have a hypo in his hand!!!”

“Very funny! How do you feel” asked Bones.

“Hm…a bit dizzy and disorientated” said Khan and lifted his left hand to look at it: “But I seem to have locomotive control over my body. May I sit up?”  
______________________  
After Bones had made a very throughout examination of Khan’s body and his ability to control it, an examination that took about 2 hours and that included scans, blood-samples and examination of reflexes amongst other things, Khan was finally allowed out of the med-bay and into the nearest meeting room to meet the rest of the conspiracy. He thanked them all and said that the only problem he had right now was that his ID-information in the Star Fleet now were wrong. That is that his retina-pattern and his finger-prints no longer were the exactly same anymore, but of course the DNA was (not even identical twins have the same retina-pattern or the exactly same fingerprint. Those things were made randomly during the growth of a foetus and therefore unique to every individual). Chekov promised to fiddle with the information, thus concealing that Khan had a new body.  
___________________________  
Later Khan asked Bones for a talk. “This is a new body. I know that I haven’t my, how was it that Jim put it? Oh yes “my feline grace” yet. If it’s something then I’m a “clumsy kitten” by now. That can be exercised. But I need my body to be in tip-top-shape in other areas again!”  
And after Khan had told Bones what he needed, Bones were visibly shaken:  
“You can’t be serious? I can understand that it would be necessary to exercise your body. To make your muscle-sense relearn movements and to make your cerebellum confident with your body-movements. But to have pain inflicted on you to that extent and voluntarily…that is disturbing!!!”

“It was the way I was trained back on Earth, when we were trained to be warriors”, Khan explained: “It is really necessary if I should be able to function as a one man security-army again. If I do not do that, then I’ll be paralyzed if the pain is too much and I know that you have devises here in the med-bay, which could be useful! They would inflict pain but would not do so much tissue-damage! Please Bones, I need them and I need you!”  
________________________  
Jim felt a bit shut out because Spock would spend so much time together with Khan in the Gym. But Spock needed the exercise after having contained Khan’s soul and Khan needed the exercise to get used to his body again. What the two men didn’t tell Jim though was what kind of exercises they sometimes made. Spock had clearly refused when Khan had asked him, just like he refused to make the nerve-pinch, but Khan had carefully explained why it was necessary and finally Spock had agreed knowing full well in the highest degree that he, besides Khan, was the strongest man on board. They were very careful to clean away the blood, when Spock had finished hurting Khan and Khan always stayed long enough in the showers or in the locker-room before leaving the Gym, that he was nearly healed when he left. Jim on the other hand was so busy with the negotiations and the diplomatic events together with a lot of the other officers from the Enterprise, that he seldom noticed how much time Spock and Khan spent together.

Khan had another concern that he shared with Spock: “This is a new body…and it hasn’t been tortured by Marcus and his men. I’m afraid I’m no longer a masochist. I can force myself into meeting Jim’s needs but it’ll no longer be a pleasure. Do you think he’ll be too disappointed?”

Spock shook his head: “No…even if I do not quite understand his wish to inflict pain on you, I do understand that it to him….and me…..had more to do with your obvious pleasure by it than anything else. When you do not enjoy it anymore I see no reason to do it to you!”

Khan thought to himself…”Well Spock…you still do not understand every aspect of human behavior!”  
_______________________  
So..... time passed with Jim much away from the Enterprise and Spock, Bones and Khan exercising his body. They would have to stay about 14 days more in the Dominion and then they could continue their journey. And then ……disaster did hit!  
___________________  
It was one of the rare occasions where most of the officers were present. Not Jim and Spock though as they were on Kurill Prime. People were small-talking when Khan caught a word. Later he could not remember which word, but suddenly he had a flash-back to one of his early bad memories. The time where he during their training was forced to kill one of his fellow augments with his bare hands. He had been 10. And the memory filled him with such rage, such ferocity that the crew in the room looked like his torturers back then. With a superhuman effort he controlled himself and snarled through gritted teeth to Spock who sat next to him: “Don’t ask…do it….stun me. By the mercy of God! Stun me before it is too late!” and Spock just looked at Khan and could see that something was totally off…and he stunned him with several shots.  
_________________________  
When the turmoil had calmed down and every one had come to understand that Scotty had indeed not gone out of his mind, Khan found himself shackled on to a bio-bed in the med-bay.  
“For God’s sake, Bones, do not let me out of these shackles. There is something terribly wrong with this body!”

“Yeah….and I’ve found out what it is! There are several tiny “micro-spheres” implanted in the brain-tissue and in the body-tissue. Not only in this body, but in the others too!”

“Micro-spheres? Hm… I see... and I suppose they release something…adrenaline, nor-adrenaline etc. and that make me extremely aggressive?”

“Yeah something like that”

“Can they be removed?”

“Not without destroying brain tissue. Of course you would heal. But it would ruin your memories. Of course we can let Spock…

“No way….Sarek and Spock Prime are finally on their way to their right place – New Vulcan – we can’t ask more of them…or of Spock!”

“Yeah…and I’m not even sure it could work. Those spheres are a structural feature. I’m afraid they’ll just grow back if I try to remove them” 

“Too bad then”, Khan sighed.

“What did you feel, actually?” wanted Bones to know.

“Something…a word…a sentence….a phrase…triggered a flashback to one of my very bad memories…back in time more than 300 years ago….a time when I was forced to kill another child. I was 10 and he was my closest friend. Maybe that was why those sadistic beasts chose him. I killed him with my bare hands…crushing his skull. But I secretly cut off his blood supply to his brain by pressing his arteries in his neck before I crushed….. He didn’t feel a thing…I hope..”

Bones looked at Khan in shock. Sometimes he forgot both how Khan had been trained and how strong he actually was…..and then how emphatic Khan could be too. He could choose to show a totally unaffected and cold face; as if no one and nothing would or could touch or affect him. And then…tears would be gathered in his eyes and he would show abysmal emotions. His face would be open and vulnerable and the contours of the man he could have been if it hadn’t been for the cruel training, the torture and the injustice inflicted upon him would be shown. And sometimes Bones wondered how much more this man could take before he inevitably would break.  
_________________________  
They made a brig ready for Khan. He said that he would be too much a security risk right now and that he would prefer to stay in “his second home on the USS Enterprise” as he put it, instead of being shackled to a bio-bed for God knows how long. He had put his mask on again and Bones found it difficult to read him. The security of the armed men around the brig was not to protect the ship’s crew against Khan but to sedate him or stun him, if something would trigger a fit again. And this time the brig was mad a bit more comfortable with furniture and blankets.

Khan had just thanked Bones…but he had had a look on his face, that Bones, used to Spock’s very subtle expressions, didn’t like.  
When Jim and Spock came on board and heard what had happened, Spock was immediately worried and had wanted to look at the monitor-screen that showed the inside of the brig. Of course they would let Khan know when it was switched on. But it only showed Khan sitting in the middle of the floor…meditating. Spock froze…..and began to run towards the elevator. “Hurry Bones….one of the hypo's….and adrenalin…..and the heart-defibrillator. He is killing himself!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place in the universe of "Star Trek...alternate reality". The biggest difference is that "my" Khan's background-story is different. That might be a bit confusing if you haven't read from the beginning. The series are supposed to be read in chronological order. In the end (and that is not quite written yet, not all of it) you will understand why Khan's background story differs from the one in the movie.
> 
> I do not own the characters.  
> And I excuse if there a major grammatical failures. English is not my native tongue.


End file.
